creative_storysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ashes
thumb Prolog Sie waren ihm dicht auf dem Fersen. Collum rannte. Er rannte um sein Leben. Er musste alles tun, um das Buch zu beschützen. Sie schossen Pfeile auf ihn ab, doch sie verfehlten. Collum rannte weiter. Plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Collum stürzte. Er wurde von einem der Pfeile getroffen. Sie jubelten auf. Ihr Anführer stieg vom Pferd. „Jetzt haben wir euch endlich gefunden, Collum of Mora!“ Er lachte. Es war ein grässliches Lachen. „Wir haben euch und das Buch.“ Collum antwortete mit gequälter Stimme: „Auch wenn ihr das Buch habt, ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr es benutzen könnt.“ Der Anführer lachte wieder. „Oh, da täuscht ihr euch. Wir haben euren Komplizen – Flynn – in unserer Folterkammer. Wir werden ihn brechen wie diesen Ast“ er hob einen Ast auf und zerbrach ihn, „und er wird uns alles erzählen. Alles!“ Collums Gesicht wurde bleich. Noch bleicher als es bereits war. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch fiel wieder zurück. Collum war tödlich verwundet, er lag im Sterben. Dagegen konnte er nichts mehr ausrichten. „Spart euch die Mühe. Ihr werdet sterben, hier inmitten von diesem Wald. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann weilt ihr nicht mehr auf dieser Welt, und dann könnt ihr mich nicht mehr aufhalten. Ich sagte euch doch bereits: , Nichts und Niemand kann mich stoppen! ‘ Viel Glück in der Hölle…“ Der Anführer lachte. Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. Sie ritten weiter und ließen Collum sterbend auf dem Boden liegen. Collum lag nur da, sah in den Himmel. Er wartete auf seinen Tod. Die Welt war sowieso verloren. „Collum! Bei Gott, was ist passiert?“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme. Es war Yuna, Collums Ehefrau. Als sie sah, dass ihr Mann im Sterben lag, fing sie an zu weinen. „Collum, was haben sie dir angetan? „ Sie strich im über sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Ihre Tränen vermischten sich mit seinem Blut. „Yuna, hör mir gut zu“, sagte er, „Sie haben das Buch. Sie dürfen es niemals lesen, geschweige denn benutzen. Sie haben Flynn in ihrer Folterkammer. Also finde sie! Reite ihnen nach und nimm ihnen das Buch ab! Rette uns alle!“ Mit seiner letzten Kraft ergriff er Yunas Hand. Yuna beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. Dann wich alles Leben aus ihm. Yuna fing an zu weinen. Doch dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erinnerte sich an seine Worte. Sie musste ihnen hinterherreiten. Sie bat ihren Diener, den Leichnam ihres Ehemannes zur Burg zu bringen und sprach ein letztes Gebet. Dann stieg sie auf ihr Pferd und jagte ihnen nach… Kapitel 1 ''1200 Jahre später… '' Es war 7 Uhr morgens. Ryan tastete seinen Nachttisch nach seinem Wecker ab. Er hasste diesen Moment, wenn sein verfluchter Wecker klingelte, und er aufstehen musste. Ryan wäre lieber noch länger im Bett geblieben, er hätte noch etwas länger geschlafen, doch er konnte nicht. Denn er musste zur Schule. Es war der erste Schultag nach den langen Sommerferien. Nach Ryans Meinung hätten sie noch etwas länger dauern können. Sechs Wochen sind einfach zu wenig, dachte er. Ryan stellte den Wecker aus und zog sich an. In die Zehnte Klasse ging er jetzt, so schnell verging die Zeit. Und die Schule wurde immer schwerer. Ryan war nie gut in der Schule gewesen seine einzigen Stärken waren Englisch und Geschichte, und er liebte diese Fächer. Ihn hatte schon immer fasziniert, was sich vor seiner Geburt ereignet hatte, lange vor seiner Geburt. Am meisten faszinierte ihn das Mittelalter, mit seinen Burgen und Rittern. Am liebsten hätte Ryan dort gelebt, im Mittelalter. „Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung vom Mittelalter.“, hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt, „Du weißt doch gar nichts vom Leben damals. Dir wäre es damals nur gut gegangen, wenn du adelig gewesen wärst. Als einfacher Bauer hätte kein schönes Leben gehabt. Sei lieber froh, dass du im 21. Jahrhundert lebst.“ Ja, sie hat Recht, dachte sich Ryan, aber trotzdem bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung. Ryan stellte seinen Wecker aus und rieb sich die Augen. Es war doch noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen. Er stand auf, ging ins Badezimmer und zog sich an. Schlaftrunken schleppte sich Ryan in die Küche, machte sie sich ein paar Brote und aß schweigend. Seine Eltern waren schon zur Arbeit gefahren, er sah sie nur nachmittags nach der Schule. Nachdem Ryan fertig gegessen hatte, packte er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, nahm seinen Rucksack und ging aus dem Haus. Auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle versank er wieder in seinen Gedanken. Fast wäre er gegen eine Laterne gestoßen. Als Ryan an der Haltestelle ankam, sah er, dass noch niemand da war. Er setzte sich auf die Bank und wartete auf den Bus und auf seine Freunde. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er ein lautes „Was geht ab?“ von rechts her kommen. Es war David, sein bester Freund. Er klatschte Ryan ab und setzte sich zu ihm. David überhäufte ihn mit Frage wie „Alter, was hast du in den Ferien so getrieben?“ und „Ey sag mal, du hättest doch wenigstens auf Facebook on gehen können!“. Ryan antwortete, dass er verreist war. Er wollte eigentlich nicht reden, denn er war müde und erschöpft vom frühen Aufstehen. „Komm, hab doch nicht so miese Laune!“, versuchte David ihn aufzumuntern, „jetzt siehst du alle deine Kumpels wieder! Joe, Ronny, Liam, Rob… hast du denn keinen Bock wieder mit denen rumzuhängen?“. „Doch“, antwortete Ryan, „Aber ich wäre lieber noch eine Stunde später aufgestanden…“ David verdrehte die Augen. Von weitem hörten die beiden lautes Reden. Es waren Joe und Rob. Sie klatschten David und Ryan ab und fingen an, von ihren Ferien zu erzählen. Ryan hörte nicht hin. Er wäre fast eingeschlafen, wenn Joe nicht so laut gesprochen hätte. Kategorie:By Bbcfussel